


The beast's crest

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cunnilingus, Dragons, F/F, First Time, Marihilda, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!Marianne, dragon!marianne, just a tiny bit of fluff and feelings, some other characters are mentioned, the beast's crest baby!, top!Hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Hilda finds out about Marianne's secret.Marianne never expected it, but her curse proved to be a bit fun.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 1,600 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The beast's crest

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, marihilda won and since I'm predictable af, Marianne is the dragon in this story!  
> Took me a bit longer to write because these past few days have been kinda busy and stressful.  
> Anyway, finally wrote marihilda after promising to write the ship one day, a million years ago! And I kinda wanna write them yet again one day!
> 
> Also, if you wanted to see another ship from the poll where one of them is a dragon, don't worry! Dragons are popular af and a fave of mine, so I'll definitely use this trope with more ships, lol!

As soon as Hilda finished eating her dinner, she grabbed another plate.  
Yet, this one wasn’t for herself.  
Rations were low as they fought the Empire, so she explained to Claude that she wanted to give some to Marianne, before leaving the table and making her way to Marianne’s room.  
As she crossed the courtyard with an half-full plate in her hands, she wondered about her friend.  
Marianne was...well, Marianne was Marianne.  
Even at their times at the academy, before the war broke out, she was slightly...strange.  
There were days when Marianne locked herself up in her bedroom all day and back then, Hilda didn’t give them much thought. She had always assumed that Marianne did that to study, or maybe it had something to do with her shyness much like Bernadetta’s case was.  
But now things were different.  
Marianne was older, more confident...and of course, war time wasn’t exactly the best time to have these types of ‘quirks.’  
They needed to stay united, and strong, if they were to make it out alive. And that started by eating what little food they had access to.  
As Hilda reached Marianne’s door and knocked, her mind started to prepare a special speech to give to her friend. Giving her an earful about how she had to take care of herself and how this wasn’t the time to isolate yourself.  
The words were on the tip of her tongue, waiting for Marianne to open the door and slip out as Hilda told it to her face, only to-

“Go away, Hilda!”

Well, that was new.

“Excuse me? Marianne!” Hilda let out, slightly more annoyed than what she intended.

She heard Marianne whimper softly behind the door, as if she had regretted her words.

“I-I’m sorry, Hilda,” she heard Marianne apologize, with a more nervous voice, “it wasn’t my intention to sound so aggressive. C-could you please go away? Please.”

Hilda stepped away from the door.  
There was no way in hell she was giving up.  
She carefully placed the plate on a near surface, and cracked her knuckles.

“Marianne? Are you near the door?”

From the sounds she made, it was clear that Marianne was beyond confused;

“Uh...no? Why?”

But before Marianne could understand Hilda’s true intentions and start to regret answering, Hilda barged inside the room, taking down Marianne’s door with her with brute strenght that could only match Raphael’s.  
Marianne screamed.  
But not as loud as Hilda did once she took a good look at Marianne’s figure.  
Lucky enough for both of them though, Marianne was quick to rush over to Hilda and cover her mouth with her hand before the sounds attracted unwanted guests.

“Shh! Shhh!” Marianne tried to softly shush her, “please, Hilda, please stay quiet, okay? I’m sorry but you must stay quiet! Please!”

Hilda’s frightened eyes darted from Marianne’s deer-like antlers, to the patches of baby blue scales in Marianne’s neck, to finally rest on her brown eyes that now seemed to glow with a golden color.  
When Hilda finally seemed to calm down and get silent, Marianne slowly removed her hand.  
Hilda’s mouth stood silent yet agape, as she stared at Marianne’s full form with more attention.  
There were two blue wings sprouting out of Marianne’s back, and there was a long serpent like tail coming out of her backside. Her arms and legs seemed to be covered with those strange patches of blue scales, along with patches over her chest as far as Hilda could see under her nightgown and-  
Oh.

“Marianne?” Hilda quietly called out for her, as Marianne pulled away from her, her eyes cast down as she avoided eye contact.

“Hilda...my crest is...it’s the beast’s crest,” Marianne quietly explained to Hilda, “sometimes I can’t...I can’t control it, and my body morphs with the beast’s one. But no one can know about this...if people knew, I’d be in danger and...and...and I’d…”

As Marianne’s voice faltered and tears started to form in her eyes, Hilda slowly approached her. Marianne started to cry, as Hilda slowly reached for her, embracing her gently.  
Marianne melted into Hilda’s warm hug, sobbing on Hilda’s shoulder as Hilda wrapped her arms around her.

“No one should’ve found out that I’m a monster...I never wanted to be a monster, and I don’t want to harm anyone...I never wanted this, Hilda!” 

As Marianne cried out in her arms, Hilda couldn’t help feeling her own heart get heavier with emotion.  
And Hilda knew she had to try to comfort her;

“Come on, Marianne...you’re not a monster. I don’t know anything about beastly crests but you’re my friend. I know you’d never hurt anyone!” 

Marianne seemed to stiffen a bit.  
Hilda didn’t know how to read her movement, so she continued;

“Listen, Mari...so what if you have a...problem in your appearance from time to time? I won’t tell anyone, and you don’t have to go through this alone. You’re still my cute and kind Mari, and I’m still your best friend Hilda!”

Hilda stopped to pull away slightly, but only to make Marianne face her.  
She cupped Marianne’s face, staring her in the eyes as she flashed her a smile,

“Marianne...this whole beast thing won’t scare me away. You know that, don’t you?”

Marianne could only stare in surprise for a few moments, before showing Hilda a warm smile.

“Hilda...thank you.”

Hilda laughed;

“See? You’re so cute when you smile! Even like this! The fangs sure are interesting though!”

They both laughed, and despite her joke, Hilda noticed that the sharp fangs adorning Marianne’s mouth seemed a lot less scary.  
Even her antlers, the wings, the tail, the scales, the eyes...they all looked less scary.  
They looked somewhat goofy, even. In a cute way.  
She looked rather cute, really, as she beamed with happiness and wholesome laughter.  
She was so pretty.  
She was beautiful, even in that form.  
And Hilda couldn’t resist her.

“Mari?”

Marianne stopped laughing, and turned back to Hilda, who now looked a lot more serious than before.  
But before Marianne could ask what was wrong, Hilda took one of her hands in hers...before taking it to her mouth, and kissing the palm of her scaly hand.

“Marianne,” Hilda quietly murmured against Marianne’s skin, “can I kiss you?”

Marianne almost assumed it was a joke.  
Almost.  
Because she could recognize that look in Hilda’s eyes.  
It was lust.  
Lust, like she’d watch from afar, in other couples.  
Lust that no one had ever showed when gazing upon her.  
Not until Hilda.  
So without thinking, Marianne leaned down, and Hilda was quick to capture her lips in a soft kiss.  
Marianne felt Hilda’s hands pull her forward by the back of her neck, as she deepened the kiss.  
Next thing Marianne knew, Hilda was giving her kiss after kiss, each more sloppy and demanding than the last.  
Until Hilda stopped;

“The door-” Hilda mumbled, as she pulled away to hastily fix Marianne’s door, slamming it back in the door frame and placing a chair to block the entrance, before returning to their kiss.

“I’ll ask Raph to fix it later,” Hilda quickly murmured, and before Marianne cold scold her for making Raphael fix what she had broken, her lips were over Marianne’s again.

Again rough, demanding…

“Marianne?” Hilda asked her, slight concern in her voice, after only a couple of kisses.

“Mh?”

“Marianne...you’re not really kissing back.”

Marianne could feel her whole face burn up with embarrassment.

“Oh? H-Hilda, I’m sorry...I’m not used to...I’ve never done...you know…”

Marianne stared at the floor the whole time she murmured her words. When she looked back up at Hilda, she had expected Hilda to be disappointed, or mad even.  
Instead, she was greeted with Hilda’s gentle smile.

“It’s okay, Marianne. I can lead you...and we can take it slow.”

Marianne slowly nodded, and Hilda’s hands found hers.  
Slowly, she guided Marianne to bed, instructing her to sit down, to which Marianne complied.  
Hilda made Marianne spread her legs wide open before straddling her lap, much to Marianne’s surprise.

“Oh Marianne...you’re so cute! Even with those scales, I can see your face turn red!” Hilda softly chuckled, as Marianne stuttered an apology.

Hilda kisses her again, interrupting her;

“No need to be sorry, Mari...no worries. Be yourself, okay, cutie?”

As if to reinforce her idea, Hilda’s fingers slid down under Marianne’s gown, brushing over her sex and noticing that Marianne wore no undergarments. And Marianne yelped in surprise and lust upon feeling Hilda’s fingertips.

“Cute...cute…” Hilda softly murmured, enjoying the way Marianne squirmed and gasped as Hilda teased her with slow strokes over her lower lips.

To Hilda’s surprise (and pleasure), she saw that Marianne’s tail was wagging like a joyous dog. Not only that, she could feel Marianne’s half paws half hands roam her sides, slowly gripping tighter to hold her in place in her lap, as if begging Hilda to stay there and shove her fingers deeper inside.

“H...Hilda…” Marianne started to growl once Hilda’s fingers finally pushed inside, touching where Marianne wanted them the most.

But as Marianne started to growl, Hilda started to shush her, as her fingers picked up their pace.

“Good girl, Marianne,” Hilda softly praised her, as her fingers slid in and out of Marianne and as Marianne moaned in pure pleasure, “come on cutie, come for me…”

Marianne’s tail stopped wagging suddenly, and as if it had a mind of its own, it wrapped itself around Hilda’s waist, much to Hilda’s surprise. But Hilda kept going, until she felt Marianne’s walls clench around her fingers, and felt Marianne’s tail ‘hug’ her tighter and tighter.  
When Marianne came, she cried out Hilda’s name.  
Her tail’s grip on Hilda’s body tightened, as her hands pulled Hilda closer and trapped her.  
Rough and possessive.  
So much so that Hilda never imagined Marianne had such strength in her, able to pull her close and cling to her as she came like that.  
Once it was over, Marianne’s tail released Hilda, as Marianne panted and slumped back on the bed.  
Hilda slowly removed her fingers out of Marianne, and took them to her mouth to taste Marianne’s wetness, leaving a damp mess between Marianne’s legs.  
But as Hilda licked up her own fingers, she glanced down to catch Marianne staring.  
With pleading eyes and mouth agape, showing her sharp fangs...and with her blue-ish tongue sticking out…  
Her very long and thick blue-ish tongue...giving Hilda ideas…

“Hey Ma-ri?” Hilda sing-songed in a teasing voice, catching Marianne’s attention, “for how much longer will you be in this...uh, form?”

“I-I’m n-not sure, Hilda,” Marianne stuttered as she gasped for air, “m-maybe until tomorrow? T-that’s how it u-usually is…w-why?”

To her surprise, Hilda merely smirked.

“Oh, nothing really!” Hilda happily exclaimed in her cutesy voice, “just a little idea of...something you might want to do with that strange tongue! If you want to!”

As Hilda pulled away to lower her undergarments and pull up her dress, Marianne stared in awe.  
And suddenly she understood what Hilda meant.  
Even if she wasn’t that knowledgeable in love making, the wetness dripping down Hilda’s thighs still made Marianne drool and lick her lips.  
Something that Hilda was quick to notice, of course.

“I think we’ll have a lot of fun with your form, Mari!” Hilda teased, as she climbed on top of Marianne, bringing her wet entrance close to Marianne’s mouth.

And as Marianne gripped Hilda’s thighs and started to eat her out in a messy and hungry way, like a feral beast, Hilda couldn’t help crying out her name as she gripped Marianne’s antlers with force.  
She felt the thick tongue slide inside her, and smiled as it moved just the way she wanted it to.  
Marianne was a fast learner after all, and Hilda was very much happy with her new lover.  
After all, who knew the beast’s crest could be so fun?


End file.
